Samantha Rhodes
Personality She's a total sweet heart, she's also very friendly and kind. She is a very good friend, she hates bulllies and will ingore them if she sees one, she can be quite joyfull and overly happy at some points. She is a very smoothing and enjoys peoples company, but also she can be a bit of a hand full. History She was born to a couple of rich young people, she was born in Granite City on July 4th. Her parents, 4 years later after her birth gave brith to Marria. But she was still overly spoiled rotted all through her childhood. Sam was often left out most of her childhood becuase of her sister. But she got though it like a pro. In school she was often the one to stop bullying, until her ablities started to show... Her life was good, well off and fun until her 12th brithday and her ablity showed, but she did on a summer morning and it was her brithday when she made the candles on her cake almost burn her house 'Abilities' Offensive- 1) People with the Power AIR are able to create a sword made out of solid air, they simply hold their hand out and control the air to solidify into a solid. Sharp sword. 2) People with the Power AIR are able to blast their enemies with pressured air, the stronger and more powerful the blast the more energy it takes out of the user. Defensive- 1) People with the Power AIR are able to create a small shield, almost like a small force field out of thin air. They are able to solidify the air to create a solid, thick shield. 2) People with the Power AIR are able to create small armor out of air, they can solidify the air to create a chest plate or forearm guard. Supplementary- 1) People with the Power AIR are able to float and hover for as long as they want, the highest they can go is 8 feet above the ground. Two Months After Character is Claimed- 1) People with the Power AIR are able to create a large force field created from solid air. This Force field can be as big as a large bus and as wide as a bedroom. The longest the Force Field can last is 10 minutes. After the force field disappears the user is weak and cannot use their powers for 3 minutes. Four Months After Character is Claimed- 1) People with the Power AIR are able to make animals out of thin air, these animals cannot be harmed and are able to inflict life threatening damage to the users enemies. These Animals only last for 5-10 minutes. When the animal disappears the user is weak and is barely able to move. Six Months After Character is Claimed- 1) People with the power AIR are able to appear and disappear at will, they can appear at one end of the street to another. But the more further they travel the more energy it drains. Traits- 1) People with the Power AIR usually have outgoing and fun personalities and are mostly Claustrophobic. 2) People with the Power AIR usually are swift and light on their feet, being able to run faster and move quicker than others. -Don't be ridiculous. Unknown user Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:GoldenGail Category:Characters Category:Air User